Ignoring Ignorance
by Hentai no Ai
Summary: Kagome, the most popular girl in school, suddenly finds herself alone and without a single true friend in sight after breaking up with her boyfriend. Now she has to find out why everyone is ignoring her and why she didn't notice all the new people.
1. Fight and Speed Away

**AN**: And I am back from the dead with a new and cool story to freak you peoples out!

Juicy: … What was THAT?

J-Boi: Don't ask me

HnA: Just trying to get this a little… exciting to get the suspense going

Inu-chan: You only put it as a drama

HnA: And the suspense is already taking place!

Juicy: You're such a loser...

HnA: That's only **your** opinion so you should keep it to _yourself_

Juicy: Nah, I like to share

HnA: Whatever...

---

_Ignoring Ignorance  
By Hentai No Ai  
Fight and Speed Away_

---

"What is your problem?!" A teenage girl with long raven hair screamed at her boyfriend.

"Nothing," He ran his hand through his sandy brown hair and glared into her blue eyes. "I was about to ask you."

"Me?" She was getting angrier and angrier at him, his calmness wasn't helping the effect either. "You basically **fuck** another girl in front of me and _I_ have a problem, Hojo?"

"I didn't," He shrugged. "So you've got no reason to be mad."

"No reason-?!"She stopped herself from finishing the sentence, seeing she was getting absolutely nowhere with the idiot she called a boyfriend.

"You know Hojo, I think I'll just leave until you actually start to think." She turned, her long hair swinging angrily behind her as she walked towards the door.

"Later, Ki- Kagome." She stopped, her body tensing.

"What were you about to say?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Nothing, all I said was your name." Hojo seemed to start using his brain again as she glared him.

"You were about to say Kikyo, weren't you?" Kagome's fists were tight balls at her sides.

Knowing she would see through his lies, Hojo said, "Yes, but at least I didn't say it."

Kagome stared at him, angry, hurt, and annoyance all flickering through her eyes before she let out a laugh. "I'll see you, Hojo." She turned, yanked open the door, andwalked angrily to her car. She nearly pulled the door off car before jumping in, starting the engine, and speeding away from her ex-boyfriends house.

She hit the breaks as she reached a red light, seeing a police car just before it turned. She sped off again, going right past the cop, not caring about getting a ticket for speeding... or for going past red lights. She just continued going faster as horns beeped at her. She checked her rearview mirrow and saw blue and red lights flashing, though they weren't following her.

Someone must have crashed.

And that would have been her fault. Damn, she couldn't go back now, especially if someone ended up dying. There would have been a lot of explaining to do, and she really didn't feel like explaining anything. Not to the cops, not to her idiot boyfriend, not to her mother, and definately not to some sad and weeping family.

---

**AN**: How do you like it? My lovely writing skills have yet to diminish! Mu hu ha haha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Juicy: Loser...

HnA: SHUT UP!

J-Boi: Review...

Inu-chan: Please, so they'll just **shut up**


	2. Jerk

**AN**: Here I am again to give what you love.

Juicy: And yet, I have not seen one peek of S.E. Hinton

J-Boi: Zane… Where?

Inu-chan: Sarah Dessen, here?

HnA: WHY **MUST** YOU BE SO MEAN?!?!?!

Juicy: Because its so much fun to hear your agrrivated screams

HnA: _glaring_ Damn you all

J-Boi: Right back at ya, baby

HnA: Save the 'baby's for Inu-chan, know you too try to make plenty of them at night.

Juicy: Wha... What?!

Inu-chan: _stiffens visibly_

J-Boi: _smirks_ So you know?

Juicy: _speechless_

HnA: Second chapter of Ignoring Ignorance! Order up!

Juicy: _temporarily out of shock_ Corny! Boo!!!

---

_Ignoring Ignorance  
Jerk  
By Hentai No Ai_

---

"Another pissy ass day at a pissy ass school in a pissy ass city." No one was there to hear Kagome mutter grumpily. Her family seemed to have gotten up and left her in the middle of the night. She stared out the window, the rain falling softly, causing a _pat_ _pat_ sound against the window. She got up and dumped the cereal she was eating in the sink, then turned to glare at an empty basket next to the door.

"Wonderful day for a walk, right Souta?" She and her brother shared an umbrella of a deep and dark red. Whoever got to it first was rewarded with not worrying about getting a cold while the other would have to arrive home and to school with a soaked clothes.

"Damn it."

Kagome slammed the door behind her, stepped out into the rain, and was suprised when she felt nothing against her head.

"Huh?"

"Thank you would be better." She looked up to see a large black umbrella over her head being held by a guy around her age with long silver hair and a slight scowl.

"Well since I'm not grateful for it, no thanks." She got from under the umbrella and started walking down the long and slippery shrine steps.

"Shit!" Her foot slipped and she braced herself for the long fall she'd felt once before.

"You can say thanks for that too." The guy held her, saving her from he fall.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" She hurried down the steps carefully, making sure he didn't get another chance to touch her.

She turned and almost fell again. He ran beside her almost in unison with the umbrella still in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you gonna run with me even when I get to the police station?"

"You're not going to the police station." He followed her as she walked down the sidewalk

"Oh really?" She turned around the corner, trying to walk faster to get him away.

"Really. You're going straight to your school."

Kagome frowned, not realizing that her feet would take her there on their on accord. It was too late for her to turn back anyway, she couldn't afford to be late. "Whatever, just stop following me around."

"No can do, I'm your... escort."

"You can't follow me into my classes!" Kagome was nearing the school, there were some students heading into the school.

"Actually I can, we're all in the same classes." He said with an annoyed tone.

"Since when? I've never seen you before."

"That's because stuck up cheerleaders such as yourself have a blind eye for those outside your social class." He followed her up the steps into the school, the umbrella still hovering over their heads.

"I'm not like that, I have friends who aren't cheerleaders or on a team."

"Name five." They entered the school and he finally dropped the umbrella, purposefully shaking it in her direction.

"No." The hallway they were in was somewhat crowed, students were talking around their lockers. Kagome saw her friend Yuri, another cheerleader talking to her ex-boyfriend Hojo.

"Why? Because you really don't?"Hewatched her with a strange expression.

"Because I don't have to tell you anything." Kagome thought Yuri was kissing him but that couldn't be. They'd broken up just the night before.

"Jealous?" Kagome turned back to him and said, "Nope."

They walked to her locker and Kagome thought about Yuri and Hojo. He was quicker than she thought. After she got her things out her locker, she realized something.

"What's your name?"

"I thought you were never going to ask, what kind of idiot are you?"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"I've been with you since you walked out your house and yet you think it's all dandy to be walking with a guy you know nothing about." H e said with the scowl still on his face.

"I was a little preoccupied with trying to get away from you." She narrowed her eyes. "And answer the question."

"Well since you're going to beg-"

"I'm not begging you asshole."

"-I'll tell you, it's Inuyasha Takagi."

"That's a dumb name."

"Not as dumb as furniture, Kag."

"Which is why no one calls me Kag, Inu."

"Whatever." They went into their frist classroom. Inuyasha made Kagome sit in the back with him.

"Don't you think Tintami will notice if I decide to sit in the back?"

"No not really, there aren't any assigned seats in this class." The bell rang and all the students turned towards the teacher.

"Okay, why is it that I have to sit right next to you?"

"Because I'm supposed be at your side at all times."

"Why?"

He sighed before leaning back and closing his eyes and telling her, "You don't wanna know."

---

**AN**: Hi...or bye... I'm confused.

Juicy: _mouth agape with a trickle of drool sliding down her chin_

J-Boi: She really doesn't have to act that way.

Inu-chan: Why is it that HnA knows?

HnA: Because I'm a sneaky little girl

Inu-chan You're turning 14 in a month and a day you little shit!

HnA: What the hell?! Are you **_that_** ashamed of J-Boi?

J-Boi: This is just not cool

_DarkMoon1_: Here is more for you.

_Fainus_: How do you even know what the hell the plot is?! Did I write it down somewhere? Disorganization is just not a good thing to take advantage of! And she's insensitve because her boyfriend is an ass who doesn't care about her feelings. Would you be a bit insensitive?

_Ks-Starshine_: Well that'll be a gradual(what the **hell** does this word mean? Why am I usingit?)thing. And to what you said for _Dog Handling_, I'm working on it. Writing things out in a way that makes sense is **really** harder than it seems.

_KaIkO-tHe-ShElL-dAuGhTeR_: Damn, your name is long, it's cool though but anyway... I THOUGHT THIS WAS A A FLAME BEFORE I READ THE SECOND SENTENCE! YOUR SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!!!! Although, flames help point out mistakes, it doesn't mean I want them. This is over a month after I wrote the ficst chapter, I am so ashamed of myself!

_Amaris-11_: This is only about 300 words longer so it's not much of a diffrence. And that's an empty threat, I'm too pretty to kill...

HnA: _slaps Juicy upside her big ass head_

Juicy: _chokes on pool of drool in mouth and looks to the reviewers_ Oh yeah... Review


	3. Not Alone

**AN**: Hello, hello. I am back again for the third chapter of this silly little story. Some of you already know what's going on which really sucks but whatever. I'll deal with it. And since there's nothing more to say and my evil muses have mysteriously disappeared, chapter starts no-

_loud crash is heard and Inu-chan and J-Boi roll out of a misplaced room _

HnA:_ So_ close…

Juicy: I'm still shocked.

HnA: Why does it even matter to you? I don't get that about this whole twisted situation

Juicy: Well little miss I'm-Gonna-Talk-A-Bunch-Of-Shit-When-HnA-Falls-In-Love is now in a relationship with the Miroku wanna be

J-Boi: _gets off of Inu-chan_ I do not wanna be like Miroku, it's the other way around

HnA: He would say something if it wasn't for the fact that Jaken and Rin **still** have him and Sesshoumaru as their prisoners. But I'll just say for him, You wish you little shit

J-Boi: Hey! You're the one who came up with that no cursing rule.

HnA: I made the rule, I can break it if I want to

Juicy: That's not even fair…

HnA: Lifes a bitch and she ain't fair, deal with it

* * *

_  
Ignoring Ignorance  
Not Alone  
By Hentai No Ai

* * *

_  
"I hate you." 

"That's a strong word, Kagome, be careful how you use it." Inuyasha watched her with a smirk.

"You think you're so funny." She frowned and continued down the empty hallway.

"It would have happened sooner or later." Inuyasha shrugged as they continued walking.

"Not to me! I don't do the idiotic things you do so I don't have to worry about failing because I've missed half the class!"

"It doesn't matter if you fail, not like you're going anywhere..." Inuyasha stopped in front of a door without a number. He turned the knob only to find it locked, "I tell them leave the damn thing open."

"What do you mean I'm not going anywhere?" Kagome's face began turning a light pink color. "I'm not planning to stay here for the rest of my life!"

"Not like you've got a choice in the matter." Inuyasha started walking again, Kagome followed him, staring angrily.

"What do you know!"

"I know more than you obviously, you-"

"Inuyasha!" A girl with her long brown hair in a ponytail ran up to them, glaring at Inuyasha. "What are you doing?"

"Explaining to this little half wit that she's not going anywhere anytime soon." He said with a scowl.

"You know she has to figure that out on her own, you saw what happened to Kouga!"

"He deserved that, he's an idiot."

"You're the only idiot around here." A boy with his black hair in a high ponytail walked to them, his blue eyes glaring at Inuyasha.

"I'm not the one who decided to see how it feels to get hit by a-"

"Could you shut up?" The girl cut him off again.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then at the girl, "I just don't get why we can't tell her..."

"Because she has to find out by herself."

"Stop explaining Sango, he just doesn't understand the stress you go through when someone springs something like that on you."

"Something like what?" Kagome stayed quiet to watch the trio fight but if they all knew something she needed to know, she wanted them to tell her.

"Something like-"

"Your family is dead." Sango interuppted, glaring at Inuyasha. He stared at her with a surprised look and so did Kouga.

"What?"

"Your family died in a car crash," Sango said. "They were driving home from a movie and another driver ran through a light and your mother swerved and crashed into a tree."

Kagome's face paled, she ran through a light and when she got home she didn't bother to check if her family was even there. "Did they find the driver?"

"No, there was only one police car out and he had to call and wait for the paramedics but by the time they got there it was already too late."

"Oh," Kagome swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat. While her eyes started to shine with unshed tears she asked, "How do you know all this?"

"Our families all work for an organization that takes care of orphaned children-"

"I'm not a child!" Kagome yelled, the sudden movement she made helped some tears fall down her face. She wiped them away quickly, though more trailed down along her cheeks.

"But you're not 18 yet, although we aren't either we're trained for this kind of work. We're going to stay with you until you're able to take care of yourself," She said it like a practiced speech.

Kagome was getting ready to start yelling about her ability to care of herself when Sango said, "You don't have enough money to stay in your house any longer, until you're ready to do so, Inuyasha's going to stay with you, he's your escort and every month he'll get money to pay the bills."

Kagome didn't want to live with Inuyasha, she didn't want to live with any of them, "But-"

"No buts, our organization isn't turned away by underage students just because they don't like their living arrangements."

"What are you doing?" Someone else decided to join the conversation, Kagome looked at him and noticed he had long silver hair and golden eyes like Inuyasha.

Sango frowned at his question and said, "Explaining about our organization to Kagome."

He raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to go on.

"Well anyway, you shouldn't talk to anyone about this, NOPA is-"

"NOPA?" Kagome questioned the name.

"The National Orphan Protection Association, but as I was saying we're not a very popular organization. If you're to accept an inheritance of any kind, you can't get it until you're 18. Many people believe that's unfair but most teenagers tend to waste money."

"I don't have to worry about that, my family wasn't very wealthy."

"We know but I suggest you not try to get rid of Inuyasha because if he does anything to you, we can't do much about it..."

"But he won't do anything."

"Shut up, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha glared at the other silver haired teen. "Trying to be the smart ass big brother now?"

"No, I'm just telling the truth.She looks exactly like Kikyo and you would hurt anyone who looks like her."

"Considering she tried to kill me, I would actually..."

"Do you have to stare at me?" Kagome asked while watching TV next to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, it's my job as your escort." He replied still staring.

"Actually that would be your job if you were my bodyguard, and since you're an escort you're only supposed to be with me."

"I don't trust yo enough to take my eyes off of you."

Kagome turned away from the TV screen to ask, "Why?"

"Because this morning you were willing to take a fall down those shrine steps and break you're neck just to get away from me. Doubt it would've made a diffrence, you'd still be brain dead."

Kagome ignored his last sentence and said, "It's not every day a guy comes up to me and tells me he's going to be following me around until I turn eighteen."

"I didn't tell you that, but you probably thought I was going to try and rape you, didn't you?"

Kagome turned back to the TV, "Yes I did, you look like a pervert."

"What?" Inuyasha was shocked to get that response.

"It's your eyes, they were the first thing I noticed and they're kind of creepy. And it's not like you looked happy or anything."

"Do you really think I wanted to be stuck with babysitting your dumbass?"

"Could you stop with the name calling?" Kagome was getting more and more annoyed by him.

"Nope, you deserve it," Inuyasha finally stopped staring at her and watched the TV, too. "Anyone who would kill their family, shouldn't be called by their given name but by the rack of insults that suit them best."

"But I didn't kill my family..."

"You ran the light because you're boyfriend decided you weren't good enough and you were angry.When you heard the crash, you kept on going not a care in the world."

"H-how do you know that?"

"People talk more about relationships when they don't see ruthless killers down the hall."

Kagome stared at him angrily, tears running down her face. She was angry at Hojou but she didn't think running a light would change her life like that. She got up from the couch and started up the stairs to go into her room.

"Don't try to stab me in the middle of the night, because you're right, I'm **not** your bodyguard." Inuyasha continued watching TV while Kagome started sobbing loudly, the tears still falling from her eyes.

**

* * *

**

**AN**: I know it's mean but it's the truth...

Juicy: You've become a heartless bitch... Wonderful!

_Fainus_: Sorry I'm kind of paranoid... And thanks

_Draechaeli_: Okay... Thanks, I guess

_DarkMoon1_: Thanks... I'm not gonna tell you whats going on. I know this isn't soon.

_Ks-Starshine_: Damn you, you smart person with your wit...

_cyberdemon_: I do think about updating faster but when you've got homework everyday, club meetings to go to, siblings to babysit, and chores to do, it's not easy. You can say there are weekends, but not for me. I may have a computer but I don't have internet on it and there's a virus in it. So I have to go to the library and use their computers but I'm not the only person who has to use them. So sorry if my fic isn't good enough just because I don't update soon enough for you.

_Dark angel313_: Gotta wait til later to find uot what you're not supposed to know. And thanks.

HnA: Well thats it, so-

J-Boi: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

HnA: No more sugar for you...


	4. Childish Behavior

**AN**: I'm on a roll here...

Juicy: Shut up

HnA: Why don't you take a stick and put it up your ass?

Juicy: Cuz I've seen you do it too many times

J-Boi: Oooooooh!

HnA: _narrows eyes and thinks of a comeback and fails miserably_ DAMMIT!

Here you go...

* * *

_Ignoring Ignorance  
By Hentai no Ai  
Childish Behavior_

* * *

"Hurry up, dumbass." Inuyasha stood a foot away from Kagome as she rushed to gather her fallen things. 

"You could help..." She looked up at him and glared when he put a hand on his chin and made a comical thoughtful look.

"Nah, that would defeat the purpose."

Kagome's hand stopped over her notebook, "So you did it on purpose?"

"Of course, dimwit."

She leaned back off her knees and gave him an angry look before throwing a box cutter at him.

He caught ease and smirked, "Two questions. Where the hell did you get this and did you seriously think you could hurt me with this little thing?"

Kagome stood up after taking her time to pick up her things and said, answer to number one, up your ass and number two, I wouldn't have thrown if I didn't want to hurt you."

He pocketed the little weapon and gave her a threatening look. "If you're into playing dangeruous games I'm in, but when the fire gets too hot and you get burned, don't start crying." Then his eyes gave off a disgusted look and he smirked, "Though I doubt a blood thirsty killer such as yourself would cry. Whether you know it or not, you're proud enough to kill yourself before you let the tears fall."

Kagome opened her mouth to ask him how he would know that but then he pulled out the boxcutter again and scratched his head, "I didn't know things like this came out my ass."

* * *

"What the hell is his problem!" Kouga looked at Kagome in surprise. 

"If I knew the answer to that question do you think we'd be at each other's throats so much?" She frowned and sat in the couch next to him. He came over after she got home from school and Inuyasha left as soon as he saw Kouga walk through the door.

"I don't know, you two look like you're actually having fun when you're chewing each other out."

"It's become a hobby that we both love and hate."

"Yeah well, I'd prefer not to get into that."

Kouga looked at her for a minute before saying, "If it troubles you _that_ much, talk to him."

"As if I haven't tried doing that," She ran a hand through her hair. "And it's not like it really matters. I'd rather hang out with you than him..."

"Well that's just great," Inuyasha said while pulling his shoes off. "But you're desires won't be fulfilled thanks to Sango." As he walked around the couch and grabbed the remote for the tv from Kagome, he ignored the glare she gave him while Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Must you be such an ass?"

"Must you talk so much?" He countered without taking his eyes away from the images on the screen.

"Well, excuse me for asking a question." She crossed her arms and turned away from his direction to glare at the wall.

Inuyasha stood and stretched, throwing the remote into the couch, next to Kagome. "You're excused, just don't let it happen again." He started up the stairs as Kagome turned her narrowed eyes on him. She opened her mouth to retort but was cut off when Kouga put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't." He removed his hand as she rolled her eyes and settled them on the tv. "Talk to him later, before you try to kill him." He frowned slightly and looked away from her. "Not that it would matter..."

She turned back to him, confused. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." He stood and gave her a smile, "I'm going home, watching you two fight is starting to get boring."

Kagome gave him a look that told him to get moving. "I'll see you tomorrow." He walked out the house, letting the door slam behind him loudly.

Kagome watched the door for a moment then looked to the stairs. She was fed up with Inuyasha's immature comments and she wanted to know what his problem was. She climbed up the stairs and saw the light in her brother's room glow from under the door. She opened the door slowly, planning to scare him, but she stopped short when she was met with an amazing site.

---

**AN**: I love cliffhangers, don't you?

Juicy: That was sneaky and mean... Good job!

HnA: Oh now you want to be all nice to me?

J-Boi: She's crazy, just like you. Remember?

HnA and Juicy: _holding very large and sharp knives and slowing advancing towards him _What!

J-Boi: _breaks out into a dead sprint_

whoobonhooaglo: Looks like you're going to have to read chapter three again, I'm sorry!

_punkgoddess_: Love the depression and all don't you, this chapter had none of that, I think it's kind of pointless, but whatever... Sorry I took so long to update.

_XxDemonic-PrincessxX_: My computer is finally working so I can update more often now, again, I'm sorry I took this long to finally update.

_Fainus_: Everyone will make up for everything they do in this story...

_inashosetai_: Sorry but I made you wait maaaaaaaaaaaad long

_zadeon_: I tried, but that didn't happen. Sorry!

Don't worry the sadness and such will be back soon, I had to take a break because as much as I wish I could, I can't be depressing in my stories all the time.

Juicy: That's because you're an idiot

HnA: HUSH, woman!

Inu-chan: _rolls eyes as they start throwing knives at each other _Review, please


End file.
